


After Narnia

by fingersstainedwithink



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersstainedwithink/pseuds/fingersstainedwithink
Summary: After their first trip to Narnia the Pevensies react to being back in England in different ways.





	After Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted story so please be kind when reviewing. I would be pleased if anyone pointed out any errors so I could fix.

Falling out of the wardrobe and landing back in England was a shock for the Pevensies, it had been years for them and they had forgotten all about England until the second they had landed on the wooden floor. It was strange for them to be back in their childhood bodies and even stranger to be treated like children. They all reacted to the change in different ways.

Peter became angry. He hated being treated like a child. He had fought and won battles and he had ruled a country as the High King. Being treated like a kid by people he knew he could of defeated with one hand tied behind his back back in Narnia made him so frustrated.

Susan just smiled. She didn't like being treated like just a pretty face, but she was called the Gentle for a reason and she didn't want to start a fight that wouldn't fix the problem of her being more than a pretty face. She had been a Queen and ruled and fought and being treated like a child upset her, she was just better at hiding it than her siblings.

Edmund kept quiet. He had to deal with the most upon being back as everyone thought of him as a moody jealous brat. Changing people's opinion of him would take months and it was difficult for him to keep quiet when faced with his teachers and schoolmates who didn't know how to react to the new him.

Lucy was sad. She had been a Queen and fought for her country and was now being treated as a little girl. She didn't like being treated like a child and she hated how being back was affecting her siblings. She had faith though that Aslan would bring them back to Narnia one day.

People noticed that the Pevensies were different, but they all chalked it up to their stay with Professor Kirke. Some thought the changes were good, some thought them bad; Edmund's teachers celebrated his change while Peter's despaired of his. In the end the one thing everyone agreed on was that the Pevensies had returned different.


End file.
